


A Nice Night

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After treating Mica and David, Ianto and Owen have a nice night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Night

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: A Nice Night_   
>  _Pairing: Ianto/Owen_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: After treating Mica and David, Ianto and Owen have a nice night._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Ianto empties his pockets of fast food receipts and extra napkins while Owen locks up.

“I don’t think Mica was too impressed with her Santa present,” says Owen coming through from the hall.

“More impressed with her Happy Meal. David was in a good mood though and at least they weren’t like those screaming brats next to us.”

“If the kids hadn’t have been with us, I’d have been tempted to give the parents a condom to avoid future mistakes. I mean babies are cute but then you’re stuck raising them and that older girl was a diva in the making.” Owen kisses him and adds a couple of sachets of salt to Ianto’s pile. “Thanks for dinner. Think Jack would let us have a morning off to shop? I can’t face crowds like that again. No patience.”

Their hours are a bit weird but Jack might allow it. “I’ll ask him tomorrow. Are you making tea?”

Owen rolls his eyes but puts the kettle on any way.

They stick on Dave and watch Mock The Week. Ianto lies on Owen’s lap once they’re finished their tea and fights to keep his eyes open. It isn’t helped by Owen playing with Ianto’s hair and stroking his neck occasionally. Taking the kids out straight after work hadn’t been the best idea but he likes treating them.

He turns over, facing away from the TV to get comfortable and tucking his hand under Owen’s thigh.

“You should go to bed, Ianto.”

“Mmm. Not yet. Wake me in a while.”

When Owen does wake him he thinks for a moment that it’s morning and is relieved to discover it’s still hours away. He makes his way to their bedroom and is soon dreaming about Christmas dinner being interrupted by weevils in party hats.


End file.
